Did you think you could get away with cheating!
by Paralizing-Ninja
Summary: sasuke asks Sakura out then cheats on her with ino. so during the battle of the bands contest Sakura and her friends sing a song dedicated to his lyingcheating face. parings at end TemariKiba,HinataShino,TenTenKankuro,SakuraGaara Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my first fan fiction so please don't flame it. I know the couples are different then what they usually are but I wanted something different.

DISCLAIMER: ok I don't own Naruto or the song Remember The Name by Fort Minor but I do own the song Did You Know so please don't steal it I worked very hard on that song so please please, please don't steal it.

Ok this is supposed to be a one shot but if I get enough reviews and people want be to make some kind of a sequel (like their life after this all happened) then I will try.

* * *

Sakura always new that Sasuke liked to mess with peoples emotions, but when he asked her out she thought nothing of it, she thought he was being sincere.

"Hey Sakura did you here Ino and Sasuke are going out now. It's the biggest new in the school," Sakura's bun headed friend TenTen said.

"……. HE is a lying cheating scum bag that should just crawl into a hole and die!" Sakura yelled after a few minutes of shock.

"TenTen did you tell her?" Temari another one of Sakura's friends asked this one with four spiky blond pony tails on her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan," The last member of the group of friends Hinata said. (a/n yeah I'm not going to make her stutter in this fic.)

Sakura stood there steaming for a few minutes and then pulled out a notebook filled with lyrics and started to write. Ten minutes later she was finally fished writing and correcting her new song.

"If Sasuke wants to be a lying, cheating, asshole, bastard then the rest of the school will just love our new song for the contest." Sakura explained evilly.

"Practice is at my house right?" Hinata confirmed.

After all the girls nodded the last bell of the day had rung and the all headed out to gather their things and then head to the Hyuuga house hold.

time skip to Saturday night the battle of the bands contest

_ This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_ This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

"And that every one was Bloods Demon with their song Remember The Name." Principal Tsunade said into the microphone. "And the last group for tonight is an all girls group called Kuro Enko (black flame) lets give them a hand."

All four girls walked to their appropriate places. TenTen sat down at the drums wearing baggy punk jeans that had dark and neon green on the pockets, black converse with neon green and dark green laces and a tight dark green tank top with black flames on the bottom. Temari with her purple and black bass guitar had on a dark purple and black plaid skirt, purple and black leggings, combat boots with neon purple and dark purple laces, and a tight dark purple tank top with black flames on the bottom. Hinata at keyboard had on a dark blue and black plaid skirt, dark blue and black leggings, black skater shoes with neon blue and dark blue laces, and her top was a tight dark blue tank top with black flames on the bottom. And finally there was Sakura with her Red and black electric guitar at the microphone in a dark red, pink, and black plaid skirt with bright pink and dark red chains hanging off it, dark red and black leggings, knee high converse with neon red and dark red laces, and a tight dark red tank top with black flames on the bottom. All together the girls look HOT all of them also had their hair down and highlighted the color of their clothes. (a/n yes I know TenTen's not wearing a skirt like the others but hey she's playing drums I don't think anybody would like sitting in a skirt with their legs wide open.)

"Hello every one we are Kuro Enko and this song is dedicated to our schools own dashing heart throb Sasuke Uchiha, and I hope he is shocked and has a damn good explanation as to way he did what he did. So here's our newest song Did You Know!" Sakura spoke into the microphone and to the crowd.

_ I wish that you had ended it_

_ Before it got so far_

_ I saw you with that other girl, you to were going at it at in the school yard_

_ I wish that I had seen it_

_ I should have seen it a mile away_

_ But now that I know_

_ I'm going to get back at you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I saw her with you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That it was the very same afternoon_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I was willing to give you everything_

_ And you just decided that she was worth more then me_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I was the one who cared the most_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ You should never cross me_

_ Because when you do, you will lose everything_

_ You always went out_

_ Every Sunday with your friends_

_ I thought it was harmless, Oh how foolish I have been_

_ I wish that I could tell_

_ You came back to school looking like you could reach the sky_

_ But now that I know_

_ You can kiss my forgiveness away_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I saw her with you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ I never looked away_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I would never forgive and forget_

_ For what your cheating ass did_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I truly loved you_

_ AND DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I never wanted to_

_ Throw you away, but now that's the only choice_

_ I never wanted to find out_

_ That this whole thing was a lie_

_ You always told me I was the world to you_

_ And then I saw that I could no longer trust you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I had believed you at first when you said it wasn't true_

_ And I didn't know what to say, but now I do_

_ It's my life and I don't want to share it with you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I saw her all over you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I'd decided to never miss you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That now I'm now through with you_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That everyone always had thought_

_ That we'd last forever in a happy fantasy_

_ BUT DID THEY KNOW_

_ That everywhere, you where hanging of other girls_

_ DID THEY KNOW_

_ You were the biggest man whore around_

_ And now every time I see you I'll just turn away from your cheating face_

_ DID YOU KNOW_

_ That I'm now and forever though with you_

_ Oh I'm now and forever through with you_

_ Did you know, that no one likes a cheating man whore like you_

After the last notes of the song faded away everyone in the attendance started clapping like crazy, and you could see one fuming mad Uchiha storming out off the back stage.

"Thank you Kuro Enko, we will have a short ten minute intermission for you all to stretch and for the judges to make their finale decision of the winning band from tonight's contest." Tsunade exclaimed.

Ten minutes later everyone was back in their seats and all the bands (which there were only 5) were all standing on the stage waiting for Tsunade to announce the winning band. Everyone but Kuro Enko seemed nervous about the out come, the girls just hoped everyone liked their song and Sas'gay' I mean Sasuke Uchiha had learned his lesson.

"Ok I am so happy to have you all come to encourage these young artists. Again the bands in order are; Dancing Flowers, Raging Storm, Desert Himitsu (secret), Blood Demon, and Kuro Enko. Now to keep you in suspense of the first place winner, third place goes to Blood Demon, come on up." Tsunade smirked, while Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru came up to claim the third place trophy and $100 prize. "Give Blood Demon a big round of applause. In second place is Desert Himitsu, come and claim you prize." Now Gaara, Kiba, Shino and Kankuro came down and got their second place trophy and the $500 prize. "Give them a big round of applause also. And now the moment you all have waited for the first place band and winner of a two song demo recording contract and maybe a record contract, is…….opps I forgot to say the winning band also gets to play at this years end of the year dance." Tsunade said with an outrageously huge smile for delaying the announcement even more. "Ok I know your getting impatient so I'll just tell you the winner already, and it is …………………. Kuro Enko. Come on down girls." As they were walking down Ino came right up to Tsunade's face and started yelling.

"How in the world did those losers win instead of me and my band Dancing flowers? I mean come on they can't carry a tune, their fashion sense is **HORRIBLE **and their not even remotely pretty."

"Ino go back to your place. They won because not only are they great artist but they did the most important thing in the music business, they sang with their hearts and actually didn't care if they won. Now Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen here is your first place trophy, $1000 and contract for the two demo song recording. I hope you get the deal because you four are true artist." Together the girls and Tsunade did a huge group hug.

While the girls were packing up Desert Himitsu walked over to congratulate them. Kiba walked over to Temari, Shino walked over to Hinata, Kankuro walked over to TenTen, and finally Gaara walked over to Sakura.

"You guys did very well, I'm glad you won instead of Dancing Flowers, and for the record your fashion sense is awesome." Kiba exclaimed looking Temari in the eyes.

"Even if he's a dunce most of the time he is right about this. You girls rocked." Kankuro laugh while looking into TenTen's eyes.

"We can not wait till you girls have your CD out because from you performance tonight you'll make it big." Shino said looking into Hinata's eyes.

"I agree that you girls sounded great and I'm sorry for what Uchiha did to you Sakura." Gaara also exclaimed in a monotone voice while looking in Sakura's eyes.

_ Giggle_ "Well boys thanks for the compliments and you're not so bad your self." Temari replied.

_ Giggle _"Yeah and I'm glad you guys got second instead of Blood Demon. You guys are way better then those half ass wannabes." TenTen said next.

_ Giggle _"I agree with those two, you're great." Hinata said hardly above a whisper.

_ Laugh _"Yeah thanks and you're really really good………. Hey I have an idea the demo is for two songs, so why don't you guys take the second song. I mean your song was awesome and you all really deserve it as mush as we do." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmmm, I think we all need to discuses this matter, and we were just on our way out for ice cream, so would you girls like to join us after you change?" Gaara replied for the group.

"HELL YEAH!" the girls shouted.

So they all went out to the ice cream parlor (no the girls didn't change out of their clothes because the never planned to go anywhere afterwards.) They had agreed on sharing the demo contract and by (a not so big) surprise the guys asked the girls out and they accepted (Temari-Kiba, Hinata-Shino, TenTen-Kankuro, and Sakura-Gaara.)

A few years later the eight of them where still going out and had made it big in the music industry (while Blood Demon and Dancing Flowers didn't do so well.) All over their CDs would sell and all the concerts featured Desert Himitsu and Kuro Enko singing together or separate. And they all lived happily ever after, and it's all because Sasuke decided to cheat on Sakura. (Muhahahahahahahahahaha!)

* * *

Ok I really hope you liked that please Review and tell me what you think and if you want me to make a sequel of what happened to them. Oh and please ignored the spelling, grammar, and misuse of format mistakes. Language arts is my weakest point in school but I am trying anyways.

Paralyzing-Ninja


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am making a series of one shots with the Naruto girls TenTen is out I don't know if I'll redo sakuras ill leave it to a vote so go see it TenTens is called "TenTen is more then just your average girl" with another song of mine (I'm going to try and write one for each girl) so plz read it


End file.
